Inhibitions
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Liam gets a call from Street that Renee is at the Flat Planet and is drunk beyond belief. (Liam/Renee)


**Inhibitions**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,967  
><strong>Category:<strong> Humor/Romance  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language, hardly any violence, but some sexual content.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Liam gets a call from Street that Renee is at the Flat Planet and is drunk beyond belief.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Liam/Renee

**Author's Note:** _This just came to mind at like two-thirty in the morning so here it is._ _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>"What?" Liam asked making sure he had heard Street right.<p>

"Uhh, Renee is here at the Flat Planet and she is very..." Street was cut off when she heard something break and turned around to see Renee had thrown a dart into a picture on the wall. Renee was laughing hysterically by this point.

"...drunk," Street said in a monotone voice.

"Ok, I'll be there is five minutes do not let her leave," Liam said shutting off his global.

Street closed her global and walked to where Renee was playing darts by herself.

"Street! Hey do you wanna play darts with me?" Renee asked cheerfully.

"Renee _you_ don't need to be playing darts right now. Can you just detain yourself from breaking anything until Liam gets here," Street said rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, Liam's coming?" Renee said smiling.

"Yeah, hopefully to take your drunk butt home," Street said looking at the doorway and her watch.

Renee noticed Street's behavior and said, "Why are you in such a hurry Street? The night is young you're young live a little. You know you and Liam both never go out or do anything. Come to think of it neither do I."

"Yeah, and apparently when you do you go overboard," Street said.

Renee went to the dartboard and took the darts out and went back to stand next to Street. "Hey, Street watch this," Renee said and aimed at the dartboard. She threw the dart and Liam walked in and caught the dart before it could stick him.

"Cool, Liam that is a neat trick do it again," Renee said about to throw another dart when Street grabbed her hand and took the rest of the darts away from her. "God! You are destructive when you're drunk," Street said putting the darts down on the table.

"Hey you wanna here a joke?" Renee asked Street laughing.

Liam walked over to Renee and Street and looked at Renee.

"Hey, Liam want a drink?" Renee asked laughing.

Liam looked to Street who had a dull look on her face. "What took you so long?" Street asked.

He shrugged and looked at Renee who was about to take another drink when he took it from her. "No, Renee no...how much have you had to drink?" he asked putting the drink on the table behind him. When he turned back around he found himself surrounded by Renee. She through her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his lower half and said, "Oh, Liam I've missed you so much. Do you realize how much you mean to me?"

Liam was in a moment of shock then got his facade back and said, "Uh, Renee you have to get down, now please."

"It's just I've missed you so much," Renee said hugging him tighter.

"You saw me earlier today," he said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I'd say she's had a lot to drink," Street said getting a little amused by the situation.

"Understatement," Liam said trying to move around with Renee wrapped around him. "Renee, I need you to get down now okay," he said pushing her away.

"Oh okay, fine," Renee said letting go and falling into a seat.

"Sorry to call you. I would've handled it myself but she just wouldn't stop drinking, Plus, she was beginning to break things," Street said lowly so Renee couldn't hear her.

"It's okay, I think I'll just take her upstairs and lie her down on the bed and let her sleep on it," Liam said rubbing his head.

Street nodded, "She's gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

Liam's face cringed.

"You want me to help you get her upstairs?" Street asked looking at Renee who was about to fall out of her chair.

Liam quickly ran to her side and caught her before she fell. "Hey hey, easy there," he said softly.

Renee smiled and patted the side of his face and leaned into him. Liam looked up at Street, "I think I can take it from here."

"Okay, call me if you need anything," Street said walking out of the Flat Planet.

Liam watched Street leave then looked down at Renee who was almost asleep in his arms. "Okay, lets get you upstairs," he said picking her up and taking her to his apartment upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Renee what are you doing?" Liam asked as he approached his apartment door.<p>

Renee had buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder and was taking deep breaths. "What kind of cologne are you wearing Liam it smells really good?" she asked like a tired little kid.

When he got to the door he unlocked it and carried her inside strait to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "Here you go," he said softly. He stood up to leave and Renee caught his hand and pulled him back and said, "No don't go please I don't want to be alone Liam."

"I'll be right back," he said taking her hand from his.

"You promise," she said letting her hand fall back down on the bed.

"I promise," he said headed toward the door. He walked into his kitchen and got some headache pills and a to make a cup of coffee. He took some coffee grains out of his fridge and heard something thud against the wall. He looked to see Renee leaning or more like sliding down the wall.

"Why haven't you come back Liam?" she asked as she slid down the wall.

He walked over to her and helped her up off the floor. "Come on lets get you on the couch," he said as he helped her to the couch. He sat her down on the couch and went back into the kitchen. From the kitchen he heard her speak.

"You know Liam out of all the people I know. My feelings for you are the only ones I've never acted upon," she said as if they had a conversation like this everyday.

In the kitchen Liam was slowly making some coffee for he and Renee with a look of worry on his face.

"I guess it's because I'm afraid you'll give some spule about...something I don't know," she said beginning to slur.

As the coffee began to make Liam walked back into the living room. "I'm making some coffee for you okay," he said sitting in a chair across from her.

"You are so...beautiful," she said barely above a whisper as she stared at him.

At this point he was uncomfortable. He didn't know if she was going to remember what she was talking about in the morning or worse her ask what went on the previous night.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend Liam?" she asked.

He looked at her a moment then answered, "Work."

"No no no no...that's not it at all...see you can't fool ol' Renee no. It's because you're afraid to get close to a woman," she said sitting up waving her hands in the air in a no gesture.

Before he could stop himself he said, "I am not afraid of woman."

Renee wobbled up from the couch and plopped herself down on Liam's lap in the oversized chair. "Have you ever had a woman sit in your lap Liam?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

He was so distracted by her being in his lap he couldn't speak.

"Oh my goodness Liam Kincaid is speechless," Renee said laughing.

"Renee..." he said with a pleading tone.

"What? You don't want me to sit in your lap? Afraid you'll get a hard on?" she asked with a smile.

Liam quickly stood with her in his arms making her gasp. He put her on the couch and went into the kitchen to check on the coffee. This is insane he thought to himself. Get these thoughts out of your head Liam this is Renee Palmer. His body was telling him otherwise. Her comment stuck in his head.

"Liam," she said from the living room.

"Just a minute," he said pouring them both a cup of coffee. He finished pouring the coffee and walked into the living room.

"Whatcha got?" she asked smiling.

"Coffee," he said sitting hers on the coffee table. He sat back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. He noticed she didn't even go for hers. "Don't you want your coffee?" he asked as he placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

She just continued to stare at him as he stared back. "You wanna know a secret?" she asked.

"That depends," he said taking another sip of his coffee.

"I dream about you all the time," she said playing with her hair. "I dream that I'm up at my cabin and I think I'm all alone. Then I notice someone in the corner and it's you. You come up to me and just hold me then you begin to kiss me gently on my neck where I'm most sensitive..."

"Okay, lets get you to bed you need to get some rest," he said quickly getting up from the chair and helping her off the couch.

"Let me finish my dream Liam," she said as they went to his bedroom. "Then you would slowly begin to take my clothes off and kiss every inch of skin on me. Then I help you to take your clothes off and we..." she stopped suddenly as they reached the bedroom and just stared at him.

He looked at her and noticed she had a look of depression on her face.

"Renee," he asked softly. She had stopped telling her dream so abruptly.

She walked to the bed and got in it. "Never mind, why dream something that will never come true no matter how much you will it or wish it too. You don't want to here it anyway because it disgusts you," she said curling up in his bed.

Liam stared down at her figure on the bed and felt bad. He kneeled down beside her and said, "Renee, you could never disgust me."

She looked up, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why don't you want to hear my dream then?" she asked looking over his face as if trying to memorize it.

"It's just...hard to hear I guess," he said playing with his hands.

"You know what you would do next?" she asked.

Liam couldn't find anything to say except to just look at her.

"We would lay down on my bed and we'd make love. After we'd cuddle with each other and fall asleep in each others arms and wake up in each others arms," she said getting lower as she spoke. She looked up to see what his expression was and he had that look of when he was in a sticky situation. She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned up and brought her lips inches from his. He didn't move back or move forward. She closed the distance and sealed their lips.

Liam was stunned. He couldn't move as Renee placed her lips upon his. He wanted to pull back because he felt she didn't really know what she was doing, but at the same time he had been deep down craving this moment. He had his eyes closed when she barely pulled her lips away and put her forehead against his. He opened his eyes and saw she was staring at him.

"Renee..." he started to say but she put her index finger to his lips and said,

"Shhh..."

She sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed and put her knees on either side of Liam's body. She reached out and placed his face between her hands gently. She stared deep into his eyes and it looked like she had quickly sobered up.

Liam took her hands into his and pulled them away from his face and said quietly, "Renee we can't...do this."

"Why not Liam?" she said.

"Because it's not right. You aren't exactly yourself right now," he said concerned.

"No, don't you see Liam it's perfect. We don't have any worries right now. I just know that every night I go to bed alone. I don't have any companionship with anyone. Even when I was with Jeff I thought about you all the time Liam," she said almost in tears.

Liam reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Can you honestly sit there and tell me you don't think of me more than a colleague or a friend. If you don't then I will never mention it again," she said with silent tears.

He stared at her a moment then said, "You want to know what I think about you Renee? Every night I lay in this bed and wish you were lying next to me. Even if it was just to hold I want you." He reached up and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said as he whispered against her forehead.

She cried softly as she put her arms around his body and held him as he held her. She pulled back and tried to kiss him and he pulled away. "No, this isn't...the right time okay," he said holding her face in his hands.

"Please Liam I need..." she trailed off as she quickly kissed him. She pulled back and said, "Just lie in the bed with me then."

He nodded and she laid down and he laid down behind her making their bodies spoon. He put his arms around her and held her close to his body.

* * *

><p>Liam sat in his kitchen with a cup of coffee when he heard Renee walk into the kitchen with one of his shirts and pair of boxer shorts on.<p>

"Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning," he said with his coffee cup at his lips. "I made some for you with some aspirin by the cup," he said putting his cup down.

"Thank you," she said.

As she poured the cup of coffee and took the pills there was an awkward silence. She picked her cup up and pulled out a chair across the table from him and sat down. They sat for a few minutes in utter silence when Renee spoke, "So are we going to talk about last night or let it eat away at both of us for months?"

Liam looked at her from across the table and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I...we...shouldn't have done what we done," he said picking at his cup.

"All we did was kiss Liam," she said.

"You know what I mean Renee. I don't want last night to ruin our friendship," he said desperately.

"Do you know why I was drinking last night?" she asked making circles in her coffee with her fingers. "Because I wanted to see if I could be impulsive. Last night was all I could take. I felt so alone and even though in a way I wasn't I was. I just wanted to have no worries no inhibitions to get in my way. Everything I said last night was true," she said with conviction.

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean either," he said looking her in the eye.

"Then what is stopping us Liam?" she said standing from her chair and putting her cup on the counter and leaning against it.

"You know why I never acted on my feelings for you? You were right last night. I am scared to death of you. I'm scared to let you care for me more than a friend. I'm scared to let you in me. I'm scared to let you see me and how I feel for you," he said intently.

Renee pushed herself from the counter and walked over to Liam and kissed him right on the lips. She pushed him away from the table and placed herself in his lap. He put his arms around her and held her against him so she wouldn't fall away from him. She flung her arms around his neck and devoured his mouth.

Liam slid his hands down her back to her bottom and felt she had no panties on underneath his boxers. Keeping one hand on her bottom to support her the other went to the front of the boxers. He slipped his hand in the opening of the boxers and let his fingers slip inside her.

"Oh...Liam," she said pushing against his fingers. She let her right hand slip down his body to the front of his pants and felt his erection. "Liam?" she asked more than said.

He stopped his motion and looked at her with concern.

"I'm just curious...is this your first time doing this?" she asked shyly.

He smiled and said, "Yes."

"Good," she said as she began to kiss him again. She pushed herself against his fingers as her hands fiddled with his belt and pants. Once they were out of the way she put her hand down his pants and felt his fairly large erection. She pulled his member from his pants and began to stroke him with her right hand. His pace quicken with his fingers the more she stroked him.

"Renee," he said in a passionate tone.

"Oh yeah," she said barely audible. Suddenly, they both stiffened in the chair and she felt him come on her leg and he jumped making her have a better orgasm.

They sat like that for a few minutes then Liam spoke, "Wow."

"Yeah," she said softly.

They kissed and held each other for a long while basking in the afterglow.

**THE END**


End file.
